The Zeiss LSM5 Pascal confocal microscope is a powerful instrument for imaging cellular behavior in wild-type and mutant Drosophila and C. elegans embryos. This instrument captures high-resolution images of fixed embryos and cells labeled with multiple fluorochromes, and can be utilized for specialized functions including fluorescence-photobleaching and time-lapse experiments. The 3 laboratories seeking funding for the Pascal are well-funded labs studying a diverse set of problems regarding embryonic development. 2 of the applicant labs are senior investigators that have shifted their lab's efforts predominantly into analyzing developmental events using microscopy. One (1) of the projects is studying neural development using a genome-wide approach that requires confocal microscopic analysis of hundreds of genes. The second project studies cell adhesion, cytoskeletal dynamics, and cellular signaling pathways at high cellular resolution. The third applicant is a highly experienced cell biologist who will utilize the Pascal to study the developmental dynamics of C. elegans development. All 3 labs are seriously hampered by lack of microscope time. The Pascal will allow the labs to expeditiously and comprehensively study the cellular basis of embryonic development in combination with existing bright-field and spinning disk microscopes.